


「Still, I need to be in complete control. I don’t want to hurt people.」

by pinktail



Category: K-pop, Rolling Quartz (Band)
Genre: Gen, Magical Tattoos, Shapeshifter, Shapeshifting, Tattoos, moodboard, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktail/pseuds/pinktail
Summary: Shapeshifter Arem moodboard(inspired by my friend's series, check original post linked at bottom.)





	「Still, I need to be in complete control. I don’t want to hurt people.」

* * *

☆ [my original post](https://ult-hongs.tumblr.com/post/635502097949966336/still-i-need-to-be-in-complete-control-i-dont) ☆

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I'm not entirely sure what rating or warning to go w lmao, figured it was probably more teen since there are claw scratches.


End file.
